angels tale
by freespirit2012
Summary: this is angels tale


Angel's tale

Angel is a very unique creature, none are quite like her. She was born as a wolf though strangely has the power to change into a human. To become a human has saddened Angel greatly for she was taught they are wolves mortal enemy. Most humans hunt and trap wolves for their own pleasure or for no reason at all. The life of Angel holds mystery and sadness, one no one should ever be born into.

Angel was the daughter of the great wolf Vincent and his mate Cleo, Alphas of the Crystal pack. Angel was the youngest of four pups, an angel in her father's eyes. Shadow, Emerald and Calo were her older siblings, always looking out for Angel. Shadow, being the oldest, took it upon himself to protect Angel from the other wolves in the pack. She looked up to her brother for everything, the bond between them was strong. Life seemed perfect to Angel, though she didn't realize the dark secret her mother carried or the terror that was around the corner.

Not far from Angel's pack lived another run by Terron. He had only one son, Damian, a cruel and heartless creature. Terron was also cruel and wanted nothing more than power. His goal was to combine both his pack and Vincents to become even stronger. Of course Angel's father refused and the terror that would follow would destroy everyone's lives. That dark day still haunts Angel's dreams, never allowing her to fully rest. Terron had ordered his pack to attack the Crystal's pack and leave no survivors.

Sensing danger, Cleo ordered her pups to run to the river and hide there. Though not wanting to abandoned their family in time of need, Shadow,Emerald and Calo all ran back to the pack to help. Angel stayed behind till she too decided to join. Though she arrived far too late and came upon a horrific scene. Hiding in the bushes she watched As Terron took down bother her father and mother. Angel looked on with wide eyes as her mother smiled and whispered "I love you..be strong my little one.". Seeing her mother take her final breath, Angel's entire life crumbled before her eyes. Hours quickly passed before Angel removed herself from her hiding spot, Terron's pack was long gone. Approaching the forms of her lifeless parents, Angel slowly nuzzled them a final goodbye. She stayed there a few moments before racing off to see if anyone else was alive. It was devastating to see all the lifeless forms of her pack members and even worse to learn that she was the only survivor. All the bodies were accounted for, except for the ones of her siblings. A part of her prayed they were still alive but deep within her heart she knew it just couldn't be possible. Looking back at her once home, Angel said her final farewell. With her last tear shed, she raced off hoping to get far from the area in case Terron would return.

Angel grew up in a land only miles away from the pack lands of her father. She learned how to hunt alone and hide whenever a new scent filled the air. It seemed like life had frozen for Angel until she learned who she really was when she became a year old as a wolf. Feeling a deep pain within her stomach, Angel raced towards the water, hoping its cool surface could relieve her. Before she could the pain increased so much that she blacked out. Coming to a hour later, Angel felt different. Gazing down she screamed as she noticed her once white fur coat was now a tarnish, smooth surface. Instead of paws, she had two human hands and two human feet. Crawling desperately to the water, Angel gazed down at her reflection, fearing of what she would see. Her heart almost stopped as Angel looked into the water and saw a human face. Frozen there, Angel didn't know what to do. Was this her? Was it a trick her mind was playing? Collapsing, Angel weeped for all she lost and what she had become. Feeling this was punishment for not helping her family, Angel slowly accepted her fate. In time she learned she could control her form and take its shape as a wolf or human whenever she pleased.

Angel soon left the area she had called home for two years and ventured far from the cold area. Days later she arrived in a place called Rydin. It was there she would encounter other creatures who were different and unique like her. Her first friend was Erik, a Fox Anthro or a Gray Kitsune. He helped Angel see that she was not a freak but a special creature who was trully blessed. Angel treasured his friendship, knowing he was the only one who truly understood her. In time Angel had her first brush with love by a creature named Kay. He was human who could become a wolf. Angel couldn't imagine ever fallen in love with a human but her human side made Angel think otherwise. during her time with Kay she encountered a hell cat named Epyon and a taur named Akune. Her love with Kay soon ended as he disappeared and never returned. It was then she started hanging around Akune and a feeling amurged between the two. They had both fallen in love with each other and Angel prayed this would last forever.

Epyon soon changed Angel's entire world when he brought her to the four dragons of life and they gave her the crest you see around her neck. Somehow along her growth, Angel discovered her power to change into human was not her only one. She could create an energy field that would protect her from harm and also the ability to heal any who was injured. The crest increase the strength of these powers, though like all it came with a price. It would harm Angel and weaken her physically when she used a large amount of her powers. Akune begged her to get rid of it but she somehow couldn't part with it. Slowly accepting this and her new life with her love,she was happy. Though that happiness would not last.

Angel was torn between her human self and her wolf life. Knowing he had no right to make her choose, Akune and Angel decided it would be best to end their lives together. Angel said her goodbye as she became a wolf and raced back home to the cold, artic lands where she was born. There she discovered her siblings were alive and embrassed them with all her love. There she lived with them for over a year. Angel was happy but she missed her life back at Rydin. Telling her siblings how she felt, they knew where she belonged. So Angel once again left her pack land to return home in Rydin.

Though what she found there saddened her heart, all her friends were gone, even alone and heart broken, Angel remained there isolated from everything. It was then her personality and view of life changed. She was no longer quiet or shy but strong and agile. She fully accepted her human side and used it to her own advantage. Angel learned to fight as she watched battles between men and other creatures. She would also protect other wolves from hunters as she became human and freed them from traps that caught them. Angel became their savior and through out the forest the talk of the mysterious white, human wolf was spoken with great pride. Many tried to sought her out but it was as if she was a ghost, never appearing unless harm came to her wolf race.


End file.
